


Teletabbies

by prosesareread



Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosesareread/pseuds/prosesareread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats are slowly taking over Ax and Marco's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teletabbies

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt on twitter and i got an idea for a cute axmarco fic. this is my first fic in YEARS and i wrote this around 2am to 4am, i sincerely apologize. 
> 
> also:  
> the animorphs do not belong to me.

The professor was talking about Aristotle, I’m sure of it, but I can’t seem to focus on what he’s saying. Aristotle must have been really interesting, but even his colorful life can be turned grey with our professor’s monotonous voice.

I propped my chin on both hands and stared at our professor. No offense, but how can a human be so impossibly boring? I’m starting to wonder if Mr. Wilson was secretly a robot, or an alien. Could there be something in his head controlling him? Is that thing planning on boring the class to death? To submission? Who knows?

As a philosophy major, I tend to question things that do not make any sense. In other words, I question everything.

I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I don’t usually attend lectures, but this particular class insists on counting attendance as part of our final grades. No matter how many times I think about it, I could never figure out why attendance is important. It is one of life’s biggest mysteries.

“Not only is Aristotle a philosopher, he is also an excelle–”

BRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG!

Every student inside the classroom slammed their books shut, zipped up their bags and stood up from their seats. Mr. Wilson was saying something about when our papers were due, but I couldn’t hear him with the other students chattering. I picked up my notebook and made my way to Mr. Wilson’s desk.

“Mr. Wilson, wonderful lecture today!” I flashed him a big smile. “That’s a nice hat.”

“What is it, Marco?” he asked indifferently.

“About that paper…”

“Deadline is in two days, Mr. Polo.” He said sternly. “Don’t tell me your cat ate your papers again.”

I laughed nervously. “She didn’t _eat_ them. She just tore them to pieces.”

Mr. Wilson finished clearing the desk and carried his briefcase with one hand. He stared at me with tired but serious eyes. “I already gave you two chances, Marco. I’m not giving you another one. If I don’t see your paper on my desk this Friday…”

 He walked away. I groaned.

I dragged myself out of the university building. Jake and I were supposed to hang out with Tobias tonight to, you know, _chill_.

But I can’t chill right now. I have a five-page paper I need to finish in two days and I haven’t even started. Chill isn’t even in my vocabulary anymore.

Chill? What chill? Chili?

I pulled my phone out from my back pocket.

 

**To: Handsome**

**From: Gorgeous**

hey handsome, cant go l8r. stuck w paper. dont miss me 2 much xo

 

He replied one minute later.

 

**To: Gorgeous**

**From: Handsome**

dont worry, i wont miss u. good luck bro

 

**To: Handsome**

**From: Gorgeous**

ur a dick bro

 

**To: Gorgeous**

**From: Handsome**

love u 2 bro

 

I stopped by at a convenience store to buy some drinks and chips. Finishing this paper was going to require finesse and snacks. It’s simply impossible to finish this paper alone. I’m going to need help. A lot of help.

And ‘help’ likes snacks.

I reached the apartment building and took the elevator to the fifth floor. The soda and beer cans felt cold as they pressed against my leg. I sang along quietly to the lame music playing on the speakers.

The elevator dinged as it reached my floor. I exited and headed towards my door at the end of the hallway. I was digging into my pockets for my keys when I heard noises coming from inside. I frowned. He’s home early.

I jammed my key into the slot and entered the room.

There was nobody in the living room. The noises I heard were coming from the radio.

“Ax?” I called.

“I’m here! In the bathroom.” He replied. He sounded busy.

I walked to our mini kitchen-slash-dining room and put the drinks in the chiller. There were books strewn all over our dining table. I started to worry. Ax didn’t study. He never needed to. He was an Einstein reincarnate.

Something stepped on my foot. Something warm and furry. Something evil. I looked down and glared at the offender. She was looking up at me, as if demanding I kneel down before her. She meowed.

“What?” I demanded.

Meow. She flashed her little fangs at me.

 _You think you can scare_ me _?_ I scoffed.

 I was just about to walk away from Her Highness when another furball stopped me. The meowing doubled. And another one. Meow, meow, _meow_. And _another_. Meooowwwwww.

I sighed. “Okay, fine. Four against one. You win.”

I stepped over the kittens and opened the fridge to take out a carton of milk. I’m not allowed to drink milk. The milk is exclusively for the kittens.

This is why I stopped growing. I blame the little demons.

Anyway, I filled their bowl and thankfully, they shut up.

I grabbed the snacks I bought and thought of ways on how to approach the problem. You see, the plan is to bribe Ax with snacks and drinks so he’ll agree to help me with my paper. Help, meaning he would come up with a topic for me while I feed him various chips.

It’s a good plan. It will work. I’ve done it before.

I glanced at the mess on our table. This plan would fail if Ax was busy with his school work. I crossed my fingers and pushed the bathroom door open.

“Heeeey, Ax. Are you–?” I stopped, then groaned. “Oh, man.”

Ax was crouching beside the tub, giving a kitten a bath. I did not recognize this kitten, which means…

“I’m sorry, Marco! I was on my way home and I saw him–”

“At the pet shop nearby?”

“…Yes, but Marco–”

“Ax.”

He looked at me with those big brown eyes. I looked away and glared at the kitten. Those brown eyes have enchanted me many times. They won’t work this time.

“This is…I mean…” I babbled, unable to think straight. “We already have _four_ cats, Ax. Four. Cats.”

He pouted and turned his attention back to the kitten. The poor thing was trembling and staring at me with even bigger eyes, hoping I’ll save him from bath torture. Its black fur was flattened, making it look skinnier. Like a mole.

I shuddered.

“Give me one good reason _why_.” I told Ax, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

His face brightened and he picked up the kitten and held it to his chest. Droplets of water soaked his shirt, I don’t think he noticed.

He grinned at me and I squinted at the brightness of his face.

“He looks like you!”

I stared at him, then at the black kitten, then at him again. My mouth refused to work. The other kittens started meowing again. I think they’re laughing at me.

_Why? Why me?_

I started to say something but Ax cut me off. “I’ll do anything you want! Please Marco, _please_.”

I seriously considered finishing my paper by myself. But that was impossible.

My body sagged. It was a hopeless situation.

“Fine, keep it. I have a paper due in two days, can you–?”

He jumped up, towering over me. The kitten was still wet, so droplets of water sprayed my face. “Yes! Thank you, Marco. Thank you thank you thank–”

“Okay, OKAY. You’re welcome. Wrap him around in a blanket, I don’t want to accidentally slip on a wet spot on the floor.”

I left Ax with the kitten and headed to the living room. I dropped the snacks on the coffee table. The four kittens were playing on their corner. I plopped on my stomach on the sofa and stared at the furballs. I picked up the feather wand on the floor and waved it over them. They stopped trying to eat each other’s ears and stared at the feather wand.

When Ax came home with the fourth kitten, I decided to name them Tink, Dip, Lala, and Po, the four Teletubbies.

Or _Teletabbies_ , rather.

The kittens were still trying to chase the feather wand when Ax finally emerged from the bathroom, holding a black ball of fur. I dropped the feather wand and the kittens swarmed over it.

“So, Ax, what are you gonna name it? Marco?” I asked him. “If you’re gonna name it after me, I suggest you start calling it ‘Gorgeous’.”

He placed the cat on the floor and it sniffed curiously at the four other furballs.

“I already have a name for him.”

I yawned. Kittens exhaust me. I don’t know how Ax always find time and energy for them.

“What’s his name?” I asked again, eyes already closing.

“Max.” he said. “I named him after us.”

I opened my eyes and stared at Ax. He was smiling at me. I opened my arms and gestured for him to come over. He stood up, lied down on the sofa beside me, and I wrapped my arms around him to keep him from slipping. I inhaled and his scent, along with the smell of wet cat, filled my nostrils.

“I like it. The name, I mean.” I mumbled to his shirt.

“I knew you would.” He said smugly, resting his arm on my waist.

“Ax?”

“Yes, Marco?”

“My Aristotle paper. Five pages. Due Friday. Don’t forget.”

He chuckled, his whole body vibrating against mine. “I can finish it tonight.”

I smiled against his shirt. The kittens may be annoying, but if keeping them meant making Ax happy, I’d gladly buy more milk for them.

As long as they keep their paws off my papers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i dont own the animorphs but i own the teletabbies.


End file.
